Question: $ { {2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {3} & {-1} \\ {1} & {3} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}\times{4} & {2}\times{3} & {2}\times{-1} \\ {2}\times{1} & {2}\times{3} & {2}\times{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{8} & {6} & {-2} \\ {2} & {6} & {8}\end{array}\right]}$